For the Longest Time
by Mortalita
Summary: Sasori sits in his room, thinking of Deidara while the blond, in turn, thinks of him. Dei visits the puppeteer to ask him a question, but what kind of developments happen? SasoxDei


**A.N: Hey, this is my first one shot...and my first time writing yaoi! -evil laughter- So please enjoy it. SasoDei is nice, but for some sticking to the UBER character, it's hard with Sasori...him being emotionless as a puppet and stuff, so please tell me how I did! I'd say warnings of lemons...but maybe it's limes? I have no clue...it's citrus!**

**WARNINGS: (some) foul language and down-and-dirtyness! (like a lot of dirty...like mud fight or more...)**

**Please Review! By the way, the song is The Longest Time by Billy Joel**

_Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time_

Sasori sighed and put down his book. He just couldn't get into it. His mind kept drifting to thoughts of Deidara. To a normal person with certain _feelings_ for a certain _someone_ they would be nice thoughts to dwell on but...to him they were just really annoying. He looked at the wall covered with his puppets, thinking and saw the blank spot. He blinked. There was scorch marks in one corner of the usually white room from the last time the blond bomber had visited his room.

He remembered with an abnormal fondness how life had been before Deidara had joined the Akatsuki. Things were quiet. VERY quiet. Dare he say peaceful. He certainly didn't get his puppet blown up on 'accident'. He sighed. Why did he have to blow things up? Why could he do something with corpses? Hidan made the corpses, he made puppets out of the good parts...and Zetsu ate the leftovers. It would be more convenient if he used corpses.

Using that _clay_ of his just reminded Sasori of his dim past. Of Sunagokure and of...well, things he didn't want to worry himself with. Not that he _worried_. He was a puppet. He didn't really have feelings that would bother him. At least not as much as a human. He didn't completely admit it to himself that he had feelings for Deidara. It wasn't love. Not to him. More like interest. Deidara had tons of emotions and tended to wear them on the sleeve of his Akatsuki robe a lot.

Sasori couldn't _completely_ blame the blue-eyed artist for the accident. He was just excited to show his 'Danna' his art. Sasori wouldn't ever admit it aloud, but he did enjoy seeing what Deidara was so happy to show him. He knew that for Deidara's talents, he was skilled. Not that he would ever, EVER think of mentioning it to the boy. In his opinion, Deidara was vain enough with his looks. He didn't need to add an art section to his ego.

It was nice, however, to have someone to care about him. It was different, and although there was no choice but to accept that the artist would die one day and Sasori wouldn't...Sasori sighed. That wasn't something he wanted to think of. Not that he would miss Deidara. Of course not. Why would he?

_  
If you said goodbye to me tonight,  
There would still be music left to write.  
What else could I do?  
I'm so inspired by you.  
That hasn't happened for the longest time...  
_

Deidara molded the clay in his hands. He had the greatest idea for a new bomb and it was all because of his Danna. Sasori no Danna was very important to him. He was handsome in his own way, even though he was very emotionless. Itachi was the same way, but Deidara couldn't _stand_ the Uchiha...so he didn't count. The blond paused in his thoughts and smirked, thinking of the last time he had gone to Sasori's room. Things hadn't exactly gone the best, as he tried to convince the redhead to look at his latest sculpture. Truthfully, things kind of leaned toward a...

BANG!

And then his Danna got really _pissed_. The blond had did his best to apologize, but after blowing up Sasori's favorite puppet—he decided that it would be less suicidal to have Hidan use him for a human sacrifice. He had almost walked into Hidan's room completely ready to ask him to slit his neck or however he went about making deliveries to Jashin, but a certain _noise_ steered him away from the door with a cheeky grin.

He looked at the clay in his hands and smiled. It had taken him a long time to make this part. He had to get it _just_ right. It was filled with so many tiny details that he had been cooped up in his room for a long time. He had even saved some extra money so that he could really get carried away with his project. But of course he would get carried away. This was _art_. But not true art. True art didn't last forever. True art was like his explosions, they didn't last but at their point of true potential they were amazing.

He jumped up. All it needed now was to dry. This time, it wasn't going to blow up on accident, or at all. It had taken him a long time to decide whether it really shouldn't blow up or not. It would have been nice...but he didn't think that after last time, Sasori would be so forgiving. He left his room, shutting the door carefully so not to disturb the other explosives he had in there, and headed to his Danna's room.

_  
Once I thought my innocence was gone,  
Now I know that happiness goes on.  
That's where you found me,  
When you put your arms around me.  
I haven't been there for the longest time...  
_

Sasori heard a quiet knock at his door. He sighed again and stood. He opened the door and his steely gray eyes locked on Deidara's hopeful blue one. He knew that the blond bomber wanted to come in, and that he wouldn't give up until he had his way. Sasori stepped to the side and waited for the boy to come in. "What do you want, brat?"

Deidara looked up at Sasori. He hadn't let him come into his room willingly for the longest time. He hadn't even talked to the puppet master for almost a full week. He did his best to not throw himself at his partner, friend and long-time crush. He plopped on Sasori's bed and smiled, "I thought you might miss me, un." He didn't really believe that, but it was a very nice thought. What if Sasori actually _did_ miss him every once in a while?

Sasori laughed. It was completely void of mirth, but still a laugh. "Not even in your dreams, Deidara." He shut his door and leaned against it, folding his arms across his chest. What did he want this time? Seriously, the blond usually had _something_ with him to show. Sasori couldn't see anything on his person, and it's not like Deidara was one to wear the Akatsuki cloak constantly. Sasori himself didn't even do that. They were bulky and hindered movement, or creating puppets. Frankly, he didn't know why Pein made them all wear them.

'Are too in my dreams, un.' Deidara thought to himself. He looked at his Danna and let his eyes slowly trace the lines of the puppet's body. He didn't look like a puppet really, except where his joints were. They were a little unusual, but Deidara didn't care. It was his Danna's body and just looking at it made him wish...but where would simple wishes get him? Even though he had been wishing that his Danna would at least _recognize_ his feelings for so long.

_  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest..._

"Seriously, Deidara. Why. Are. You. Here?" He said each slowly and his words had a sharp edge like the weapons that he kept tipped with poisons. It was a little unnerving seeing the young man's eyes roaming over his body. So he wasn't wearing a shirt. So what? That look in Deidara's eyes was different than usual. It looked hungry. Sasori felt as if Deidara would want to walk right over to him and eat him alive. For some reason, the sound of that in his head made the puppet shiver. And it wasn't a bad shiver either.

Deidara's eye flicked up to his Danna's silver-gray ones. "Hm? Uh, um...w-well." He was a little flustered at getting caught staring at Sasori. Not that he could help it. Why did his Danna have to be shirtless anyway? Yeah, sure, it was his room...but come on! That _has_ to be some sort of subtle sexual harassment, right? The bomber struggled trying to straighten out his thoughts so he could say something. "I...I need a model." Oh shit. That was not the right thing to say.

Sasori blinked. "Model..." He could barely say anything. So many questions flooded his head. Model how? Model for what? Modeling...XXX? He felt his face got hot, and then got angry with himself...which didn't help the color of his face. What has Dei trying to pull? Especially making him react like this. "Model for...what, brat?" He had asked. Shit. He could barely get mad at the shocked boy sitting on his bed. Shit, shit shit.

"That's a secret." Dei was stunned, but not enough that he couldn't tease his crush. He stood up from the bed slowly and walked over to where Sasori still leaned against the door. He had a very evil and smug grin plastered onto his face, and it got only bigger when he put a hand against the door on either side of his Danna. He looked down slightly, since they were of a height, and was almost giddy. He saw Sasori swallow nervously.

_  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all,_

_Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too.  
That hasn't happened for the longest time...  
_

Sasori looked up at Deidara. He was planning something, that was obvious. "Why is a secret, dammit? If I'm the model I have a fucking right to know." He glared at the blue eye that was now sparkling. Shit. He could see it. The mischievous glint in his eyes that made Sasori wonder just _what_ the blond was thinking of. He did his best to keep a glare intact and not to show any interest. But that was killing him. He really did want to know now. Damn that blond, damn him.

Deidara was grinning widely now. He had the puppeteer in his grasp. He just knew how uneasy he was feeling as Deidara moved ever closer. It was a tiny movement. Minute. The power behind it made Deidara's heart start pounding in his chest. Could he really do this with his Danna? His body ached to close the gap some more, and it didn't look like Sasori was going to stop him. He leaned forward.

_  
Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
_

Sasori was frozen. Deidara's lips had met his so casually. He couldn't move. He was too shocked. He swallowed nervously and slowly closed his eyes. His mind was frantic, but it didn't matter. The blond's lips were so soft and warm. That warmth made Sasori step away from the door and into his partner's arms. He wondered what he, a puppet, must feel like to Deidara.

Deidara was shaking inside. He had done it now. He had kissed his Danna. His Danna's lips were cold, but the feeling was exhilarating. He couldn't believe it when Sasori stepped closer. He wrapped his arms possessively around Sasori's waist and pulled him even closer. He slowly stepped backward, anticipating his partner to follow him.

Sasori slid his hands up Deidara's arms and wrapped his arms around the bomber's neck. He didn't really notice where they were moving to. Not that he cared. He didn't care much. He did care for this. He felt the blond's tongue slowly trace his bottom lip. Just the feeling of it made him shiver pleasurably. He opened his mouth obligingly and inhaled deeply when Deidara's tongue touched his for the first time.

Deidara could barely breathe. He was French kissing his Danna, something he had only dreamed of doing. He stopped moving them backwards once he felt the edge of the bed against his leg. He spun them both around and knocked Sasori onto the bed. He didn't break the kiss, but kept myself from landing on the puppet, that wouldn't have been too comfortable, and it was easier to tease him this way.

_  
Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time  
_

Sasori gasped, almost swallowing his own tongue at the shock of falling back onto his bed. The next thing he noticed was how Deidara was on his hands and knees over him and he hadn't even broken their kiss. Sasori wanted the artist's warm body on him again. He slid his hand down his partner's chest slowly, before sliding it to his back and trying to pull him closer, but the blond was resisting.

Deidara chuckled into the kiss and broke it gently. He moved back sharply when his Danna moved toward him to kiss him again. Dei chuckled and ran his fingers through the puppeteer's hair. He gripped it carefully and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. He rained hot, open-mouthed kisses down the puppet's neck, eliciting a satisfying moan low in his Danna's throat.

Sasori was astounded at how easily the younger man had made that nose come from his throat. Nevertheless, he tipped his head to the side to give easier access as the bomber explored his neck with lips, teeth and tongue. It felt as if he was burning up everywhere Deidara was touching him, and that wasn't a lot. He knew that he wanted more. Much, much more. He didn't know if he was going to be able to last much longer under this torturous treatment that Deidara gave him.

Deidara smirked against his Danna's neck as he heard the light panting of his partner. He had done that. He was the one making his Danna shake all over. That was nice, very nice. He kissed lower, not having to worry about removing a shirt. His Danna was so kind, not wearing a shirt today. So very kind. He let one hand run for the puppeteer's side and grasp his hip. He was in better control now. He knew that his Danna had been trying to make more bodily contact. Deidara couldn't have that...he could hardly control himself now, what would happen if their bodies were pressed so close together?

_  
I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
_

Sasori was being teased. He could tell. Deidara was making him almost feel...almost feel human. He tried to speak. Tried to stop the blond. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted this so badly. A quiver shook his body as the artist's lips trailed along the edge of his pants before kissing his way up. Damn him, he moved so slowly. As if he knew the _best_ way to drive Sasori crazy. And the blond was right, too. Shit. Sasori was going out of his mind with raw need for the artist.

Deidara paused as he looked at the box-like thing that held Sasori's heart. He rested his ear there for a moment, just to hear it pounding away. He smiled impishly and kissed the box, not expecting Sasori to tense because of his actions. He looked up at Sasori and noticed the puppet's head was back and his mouth was slightly open. He moved up and kissed his Danna's lips before letting his body lay flush against his partner's.

Sasori's eyes flew open and he wrapped his arms around Deidara suddenly. He kissed him passionately and rolled them over so now he was on top. He straddled Deidara, and doing his best to ignore the erection that was pressing against him, and slid his hands down the other's chest. He chuckled lightly at the shock clearly painted on the man's face as he slowly slid his shirt off. Now, they were even...well, almost.

Deidara's breath was husky and his body tingled from where his Danna touched it. He put his hands on the puppet master's hips and ground himself against the man above him. His eye closed in pleasure and he moaned quietly. His Danna's cool breath brushed against his neck as he felt the mouth latch on. Lips and tongue assaulted his neck and shoulder and chest...going down until he could barely concentrate on anything but his Danna.

_  
I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time _

Sasori left hickey after hickey on the artist's pale skin as he made his away lower. He immersed himself completely into this feeling of the soft skin and the moans that were so needy that it made the puppeteer want to strip the younger man of the rest of his clothes. He moved his hands to the edge of his partner's pants and moved his fingertips under the material. He felt Deidara's grip on his hips tighten as the blond ground himself against the other again and again until they were hardly able to breathe.

Deidara moved Sasori off of him just long enough to strip off his pants. His eyes locked onto his Danna's and he reached for the waist of his partner's pants. The puppet helped him remove the pants and everything else until the were both laying naked on Sasori's bed. Deidara used all the control he had to not take his Danna right then and there. He kissed him slowly, wanting to ease gently into everything. What he didn't account for was his Danna rolling him over until the puppeteer laid on top of him, with the blond's legs on either side of him.

Sasori nibbled the artist's bottom lip as he slowly slid himself into his partner. The entrance was tight, and he felt like he was going to burn up. Deidara's moans didn't help either. Sasori pulled his partner closer as he started to get into a steady and pulsing rhythm. He smirked at the blush of arousal that he had put across the blond's cheeks. He kissed his neck as the bomber grasped at him desperately, wanting him to quicken his pace.

Deidara could barely think through the pleasure that was rocketing through his body. He could barely breathe. The feeling of finally being with his Danna was overpowering and he wanted it to last. Unlike his bombs, unlike the orgasm that he knew would come and go...he wanted to be with his Danna for the longest time he could manage. He pulled his Danna's face to his and kissed him passionately in between shaking gasps. His fingers dug into the back of the puppeteer as the orgasm came and washed over them, leaving them breathless and unable to move.

Sasori looked into Dei's eyes and knew that they were thinking the same thing. This is what they had _really_ wanted. This is what they had _always_ wanted, even though they didn't know it at the time. Sasori pulled out of the bomber, _his_ bomber and wrapped his arms around him, rolling over so they could lay together. He was so warm and soft. It was nice to hold the artist in his arms and never let go. Not for a while at least.

Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori's nose and cuddled close to the puppet's body. The cool body near his inflamed and pulsing one was relaxing and he eased off into gentle thoughts. He briefly remembered the marionette that he had been making for his Danna. He would give it to the puppeteer to look at later. Dei had worked hard on making the small puppet look exactly like his Danna, cloak and all. Until then, Deidara would curl in his lover's arms and want to stay there for the longest time.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_For the longest time_


End file.
